My Beautiful Raven
by Kitty mama
Summary: What if Harry was a very Rare Creature? What if he was a Domenent determand do save his Mate?


Severus couldn't take it any more. He had to get away. He took one more look at the pair then turned to walk away. Everyone thought that he was in love with Lily Evens. It was far from the truth. He was crushing on James Potter. He sighed as he sat down by the black lake.

"You don't have to look so down." a soft voice said. Severus jumped to his feet and pulled his wand out.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"I see your quick, but not as quick as you will be." a body slowly fluttered down from the tree he was under.

"Who are you? What are you?" Severus demanded keeping his wand trained at the person.

"I am but a friend, Severus."

"No one I know."

"Not right now no."

"What do you mean? Are you a time-traveler?"

"Something like that. I am a Creature, Severus. An Shadow Dragon to be exact."

"But-but a Shadow Dragon hasn't been seen for centuries." Severus said in wonder.

"You right. However my time grows short. I came here for a reason, Severus. I'm a Dominant Shadow Dragon and I've come to warn my mate."

"Who is your..." Severus trailed off when he realized the answer.

"Yes Severus, my Beautiful, Beloved Raven. You are my mate." the being said softy and came closer to brush his cheek softly. "However I did not come here to take and hid you away, as tempting as that is. War is coming close, My Raven. He path you walk is hard and long. I can offer little protection except for this." the being held out a collar like choker, hanging from the black silk band was a snake wrapped around a dragon.

"This has every possible protection on it. Wear it Severus and be safe for me." the being slipped it around his neck and fastened it.

"How will I know you?" Severus whispered already feeling bereft without his Dominant.

"Follow your heart. You will know me when you see me, My Raven. Do not let the past keep you from what you know is truth."

"I wont." Severus felt the need to please his mate. "What is your name?"

"My name? A name is but a name, My Raven. I have many names. The name that you always call me however... well I'm sure you can figure that out" the being smiled. Severus took a long hard look at the person. They were tall, taller then his own 6"2 frame. Long silky black hair, pale as moonlight skin and jewel like green eyes. The wings that fluttered behind him were a smokey grey with flecks and streaks of emerald green.

"Ryuu" Severus whispered.

"Yes, my Raven. But my time is nearly at an end. Remember what I have told you." Ryuu smiled then leaned down a little and brushed his lips lightly across Severus's then quickly deepened the kiss. A tongue swiped across his lips asking for permission and Severus was quick to accept it in. They battled for dominance for a few moments before Ryuu won. Gently Ryuu pulled away.

"Goodbye, My Raven. I will see you in the future." was whispered before Ryuu slowly faded. Severus clutched at the choker he wore and vowed that he would do everything he cold to make his Mate proud of him.

/*/*/*/ **AT THE OPENING FEAST AFTER HARRY'S 17TH BIRTHDAY**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus Snape, bane of every student in Hogworts was excited. He knew that today was the day he would see his Ryuu again. The minuet the boy had set foot in Hogworts he had known who he was. His Ryuu, or Harry Potter, had turned 17 over the holiday. The doors flew open and there, standing in the doorway was the figure he had missed the most. Ryuu stood looking at everyone then with a smile walked up to the staff table.

"Dumboldore, I believe you have some explaining to do." Ryuu hissed.

"I'm not sure who you are but I have nothing..."

"You know who I am, Dumbuldore. You knew since the day I was born what I would become. What you didn't expect was me breaking the spells you had me under."

"Now Harry..."

"Don't you "now Harry" me you old goat! I am taking my Mate and leaving. Do not try to follow us. It will be your end." Ryuu held out a hand toward Severus who stood up and walked over to be brought close to the strong hard body he had missed. Ryuu smiled then with a twirl of his cloak they were gone.

"You are safe now, My Raven." Severus tilted his face up and Ryuu lent down to kiss him.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*/ LEMON! /*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Severus whimper into the kiss and opened his mouth to invite the welcome invasion of his lover's tongue.

"I want you Ryuu." he pulled away to whimper. Ryuu smiled and pulled him towards the bed. Gently he started to strip Severus, kissing each new spot that was uncovered. Soon he had Severus laying on the bed withering and begging. Ryuu whispered a spell and his fingers were lubed up. He gently rubbed against the small pucker he found. Soon the finger started to push in until it was all the way in. Severus moaned at the welcomed intrusion. Ryuu distracted his Mate by kissing him while he added another finger and started to scissor them. Small whimpers and moans escape Severus until Ryuu brushed against his Jewel and he ripped his mouth away from Ryuu's and screamed. Ryuu took that moment to place another finger inside him and soon deemed him ready. He waved a hand an banished his clothes before sliding up his Raven's body.

"Are you ready for me, My Raven?"

"Yes, yes please Ryuu. Take me make me yours."

"Mine." Ryuu hissed as he claimed Severus's mouth in a heated kiss and slowly pushed into heated depths. Severus grunted and wimpered.

"Hush, My Raven it will get better." Severus nodded and soon he was withering and moaning as Ryuu pounded into him.

"RYUU!" Severus screamed as his untouched cock erupted, spilling his seed all over his and Ryuu's chests.

"Severusssss." Ryuu hissed out as he came, spilling his seed deep into his mate's body. Ryuu collapsed on top of the smaller man under him, careful to keep his weight on his arms. Soon he rolled onto his back and Severus snuggled into him.

"Ryuu, what about the war?" he asked awhile later.

"I have already spoken to Voldemort. As long as I do not interfere he will leave us alone." Severus smiled and snuggled close.

"Sleep well, My beautiful Raven."

"Good night Ryuu. Love you." Severus murmured.

"Love you to, Raven."

With that they both fell asleep held tight in each others arms


End file.
